


she-ra smutty oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a book of smutshots for the fans! I'm going to do many ships, and feel free to request some!things I WON'T accept are:- pedophilia- rape- extreme violence- certain kinks (ie. watersports, scat, vomit, etc)
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Huntara (She-Ra), Adora/Scorpia (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra/She-Ra (She-Ra), glimmer - Relationship
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

hello and welcome to the book! I'll be updating this soon, thank you for stopping by!!


	2. // catradora |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some catradora for you!! this WILL contain smut, as included in the title of the book!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit rushed!! please keep in mind that this is my very first time writing smut! it won't be all too good, I know, but I tried :D

oh, to experience an etherian sunset with your lover after the war, when all is at peace and there is no more fighting or loss. 

adora and catra leaned against one another, staring out into the sunset over the expanse of the kingdom. everything seemed to be going well, but they bothfelt as though they were.. lacking something. 

"hey, adora.." catra whispered, head resting against adora's shoulder. "have you- have you ever thought about doing something- uh-" she stumbled over her words, face beginning to grow red. 

adora giggled at her girlfriend's flustered demeanor. "take your time, my dear." she smiled gently down at her. 

"haveyoueverthoughtaboutdoingsomethingmorethanjustkissingandhugging-" catra tumbled out, turning to hide her face in the crook of her significant other's neck. her face was cherry red. 

"mm, yes I have. what about it? do you want to.. uh.. do it?" adora asked catra. "I wouldn't mind. we've already seen all of each other before. all we're adding is some intimacy and pleasure." she hummed. 

"please. i- I wanna do it." catra mumbled. 

adora stood up and hooked her arms under catra's, pulling her up into her embrace. she carried her girlfriend over to their bed and set her down. "would you rather undress first or me?" 

"uh- uh, you, please. I'm nervous." catra whispered, casting her eyes to the floor and scratching at her arm. it's always been a nervous habit of hers. 

adora smiled and stripped into nothing but her underwear and bra, moving to sit beside catra. "how do you want to go about this?" 

"can you be in control? I'm not sure how all this works just yet." catra looked back up at adora, a shy smile across her face. 

adora give a sweet and sincere grin, moving again to stand in front of catra. she hooked her thumbs under the gem of the tanktip catra was wearing. "if it gets to be too much, tell me, okay? there's no shame in it. it's both of our first times, I'm assuming." 

catra nodded, lifting her arms up so adora could drag off her top. she felt adora's hands reach around and unclasp her bra, which then cane off as well. she closed her eyes, embarrassed of her body. 

adora smiled at the sight, reaching up to touch one of catra's breasts. after it illicted a small whimper from her, she rubbed her thumb over her nipple and felt as it hardened. she proceeded to play with it between her thumb and pointer finger, the whimpers and moans she heard music to her ears. 

adora soon replaced her fingers with her mouth, grazing her tongue and teeth over catra's sensitive organ. this drew a particularly loud moan from her, which she quickly muffled with her hand. adora reached up and pulled her hand away. "don't, I want to hear you, love."

catra felt heat rising from her genitals. the arousal was increasing by the second. everytime she felt adora draw her tongue over her nipple or when she sucked on it, she felt the fire within her grow fiercer. "a-adora.. please, I want more." 

she was pleased when she felt adora reach down to the waistband of her pants. she raised herself slightly so her girlfriend could drag them off. she felt her underwear come off as well in one fluid motion, her arousal clearly visible and known. the scent was hard to miss. 

adora dragged her finger from catra's sternum down to just above her clit. she heard the beautiful, "adora, please!" and drew her fingers to apply pressure to her girlfriend's sensitive nub. she moved her finger around as she knelt in front of catra. 

adora decided she wanted a change of position, so she hoisted catra up and set her down laying on her back near the center of their bed. adora spread her girlfriend's legs, returning to her work. 

catra moaned out and gripped her hair in one of her fists. she held her leg with the other as she felt waves of hear and pleasure roll through her. "adora- more. please I want you to go further!" 

adora very happily complied, moving her fingers downward. she coated them in the slick lubricant left from catra's arousal, and began to push one inside. once she reached the knuckle she said, "tell me when to move it, catra." 

catra nodded and but her knuckle. she let herself rest for a minute or two before saying, "go ahead. you can move."

adora began to move her finger slowly, increasing the pace little by little. she made sure to curl her finger upwards in such away that it would hurt the sensitive bundle of nerves. she knew she found it when she heard dates shriek in pleasure. 

adora continued to abuse that spot, trying to ovveride pain with pleasure as she added another finger. she applied pressure and rubbed along the rough patch of flesh, desperately wanting to hear more of catra's moans. 

catra couldn't hold herself back anymore and she felt the heat become overwhelmed. the pit in her stomach grew and grew until- "adora- i-i'm gonna-" she shouted as she released, the sticky fluid covering adora's fingers. 

adora pulled her fingers out and, of course, licked them clean. she moved up to lay beside her girlfriend. "how was that?" 

"oh, god, adora that was amazing. I've never felt so good in my entire life." catra mumbled, feeling a tired ayra begin to wash over her. she yawned and suddenly, she was asleep. 

adora smiled, satisfied with her work. sure, she hasn't gotten off, but that was okay. the sight and noises of catra was more than enough for her. she tucjed her girlfriend under the covers before slipping under herself.

"sweet dreams, my love." she whispered as she fell asleep as well.


	3. // glimmadora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taking place at the hotsprings in mystacor!

glimmer and adora sat silently in the steamy waters alone, no other people around. it was relatively early in the morning so it wasn't surprising. 

glimmer had had her eyes on adora for a while now. it was the perfect time to make a move right? the princess smiled slightly and placed her hand on adora's thigh. 

her smile widened when she heard a sharp inhale from adora. "mm, enjoying it?" she remarked.

adora huffed and turned away, refusing to make eye contact or respond to glimmer. 

"if that's how you want it to be." glimmer started to move her hand away only for it to be placed back by adora. glimmer smirked and shifted to stand in front of adora. 

she lifted her chin up with her finger before locking their lips together. glimmer smiled into the kiss once she felt adora reciprocate. 

after a minute or two of kissing, glimmer ran her tongue across adora's bottom lip. she was met with adora's tongue wrestling her own for dominance. 

there wasn't much of a fight, as adora was undeniably stronger than glimmer. she flipped heir positions and roamed her mouth with her tongue. glimmer tasted like cupcakes and chocolate. very sweet in adora's humble opinion. 

adora firmly gripped glimmer's thighs with her hands, ellicting a squeak from the smaller woman. this only pushed her to be more rough. 

adora pulled away from the kiss, a small string of saliva connecting them. glimmer smirked and switched their positions again. 

"my turn, pretty girl." she murmured before attacking adora's neck with nibbles and licks. every here and there she left a hickey. the little moans and whimpers coming from adora only drove her to leave more and more. 

she gasped against adora's neck as she felt a thigh come up between her legs, meeting with the thin fabric separating it and her soaking folds. she screwed her eyes shut and whimpered. 

"a-adora-" she gasped out as the larger woman put more pressure on her bud. beginning to lose her control, glimmer began to rock her hips on adora's thigh. the friction rewarded her with pleasure, making her moan into the blonde's ear. 

adora felt the heat rising in her stomach with every moan and whimper she heard. she let out her own gasp as she felt glimmer's rough fingers run across her sensitive nipple after she pulled the fabric down to adora's stomach. 

adora placed her hand over her mouth as glimmer placed her mouth over adora's nipple, not ceasing her rocking. the moans vibrated through the larger woman's breast making the pleasure even more overwhelming. 

suddenly she felt glimmer's grinding speed up and her breaths quicken against her. adora moved glimmer's mouth to hers and locked her in a kiss and placed her hands firmly on the smaller woman's hips to provide more pressure and friction. 

glimmer moaned loudly into adora's mouth as she began to reach her high. her grinding slowly stopped until she was completely motionless other than her breathing. 

"are you enjoying it now?" adora smirked, pulling away from the kiss. 

"yes. adora, I want to go further and you deserve it too." 

"glimmer, what do you mea-" adora was cut off as she felt glimmer pulling her underwear down. she gasped loudly as she felt glimmer place her thumb on her clit. 

"glimmer! a-ah.." she threw her head back, clutching her hair in her hands. "more-" she was cut off yet again as glimmer slid her fingers across her entrance. 

glimmer thoroughly enjoyed the sight of adora coming undone like this. she began to push her middle finger into the larger woman's heat. slowly she pushed further until she rested at her knuckle. 

adora gasped and moaned before rocking her hips back against glimmer's finger. glimmer took the hint and began pumping her finger in and out of adora. 

she groaned especially loud when glimmer's finger brushed a certain spot. she felt the heat growing to be more and more as glimmer continued to abuse that spot, adding in another digit in the process. 

adora's breathing shortened and she felt her muscles tense. she let out a final moan as she came, glimmer gently moving her fingers to let adora ride out her orgasm. 

glimmer returned to adora's side, resting her head on her shoulder. "we should do that again sometime." 

"definitely."


End file.
